A Strange Visit
by Seiryuu-san
Summary: The Doctor, Leela and K9 land in London 2010. There they meet vampires, a crazy priest and an all too familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own Doctor Who or Hellsing, just this fanfic.

A Strange Visit  
>Written by Seiryuu-san<p>

Part 1

In an rundown warehouse, somewhere in London, three vampires were going about ridding it of ghouls. One, a man, wore a black dress suit and a long red coat. On his head a wide red brim hat, this covered his shoulder length black hair. On his handsome face, yellow/orange-tinted glass hid his crimson eyes. The Hellsing symbol on each of his white gloves. This is Alucard. His two companions were his bride Seras Victoria and his daughter Miya. Seras has strawberry blond hair and a blue uniform with a Hellsing patch on the left side of her top. While Miya has long black hair and wears the same uniform as her mother but in deep red. Finding no more ghouls, the vampire family went in different directions, looking for the host vampire.  
>In what use to be an office stood a desk and chair with its back to the door. As she walked in, Miya notices a light dripping sound which she ignored it, thinking it came from elsewhere in the building. Walking towards the old office chair, Miya prepared herself, turned the chair and raised her gun: the 16mm Medusa. Sitting in the chair was the host vampire…dead. His head cut off and placed in its lap. The light dripping Miya heard was blood falling to the floor. It was then she noticed the blade was sticking out of its chest and recognized immediately. Miya turned to run but found her way was blocked. In front of her stood a man who was as tall as her father. He wore the garb of a priest and had blond, spiky hair. On his left check there was a long scar. It was Father Alexander Anderson also known as the Paladin. Since her childhood, Miya's parents have told her about him and of his regenerating abilities. She growled at him.<p>

"Loovely night for vampire hoontin'," the Scotsman said as he pulled out more of his blessed blades. Miya stared at him and smiled wildly.

"Aye!" she mocked levelling her gun and fired three shots. The bullets hit Anderson in three areas of his head and he went down. Blood oozed from his wounds. Knowing the Paladin would revive soon, Miya took that moment to leave.

In a different part of the warehouse, Alucard heard the shots and frowned. Three shots, he thought, it shouldn't have taken that many to kill a FREAK vampire. He shook his head and left to find Seras. When the couple found their daughter, she was in the middle of a battle. Recognizing his daughter's opponent, Alucard understood the reason for Miya's shots. Seras was about to go help when Alucard stopped her.

"She'll be alright, Seras. Let her have some fun." he told his wife. As they watched, Alucard noticed that Anderson was doing a lot of the attacking while his daughter skipped out of the way.

_'Miya, what are you doing?'_ he asked in her mind.

_'I'm playing with him, father. Would you like to join me?'_ Miya asked sweetly as she dodged another attack from Anderson.

_'Thank you for the offer Love, but no. My Master isn't a patient woman, so wrap it up.'_

_'Yes father.'_ Miya replied sadly. Watching the Paladin, she could tell that he was getting tired, for he was starting to slow down. She smiled.

"Whit are ye smilin' at, ya filth?" Anderson asked glaring at the vampiress. When she didn't answer him, Anderson grew angry and charged her. As the Paladin drew closer, Miya punched him in the face breaking the tall man's nose. Then she kicked him hard in between the legs. Anderson went down. Miya bent down and lifted the Paladin's face forcing him to look at her. She smiled at the hatred in his eyes.

"Call me filth again, Paladin, and next time I'll rip them off and force feed them to you instead of just a kick." Miya told the agonizing man. Then she leaned in and licked the blood from his face. This act revived new strength in Anderson and he threw one last blade at the draculina. It hit Miya in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell back.

"MIYA!" Seras cried out. She started to run towards the girl but stopped when she noticed Alucard was already by their daughter's side. Anderson laughed weakly while Miya struggle to pull the object out. She growled at her carelessness and humiliation. Finally she managed to pull the blade out, blood flowing out of the wound, and was about to impale it into Anderson's head when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around Miya came face to face with her father.

"That's enough Miya," he said. Then looked down at Anderson and smiled wildly. "I'll spare you the joy of death today, but the next time we meet, I won't stop her." Alucard told the Paladin. Anderson cursed Alucard and his family, but they simply ignored him and left.

Millions of light years from Earth, on a planet called Metebelis Three, also known as the famous blue planet, stood a tall blue box awaiting the return of its master. It didn't have to wait long, for in the distant two figures were quickly approaching. One of the figures was a tall male with a mess of curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The outfit he wore consisted of a white chemise open at the neck, a striped necktie and a sweater covered in a diamond pattern of three shades of brown. The coat on his back came to his calves and was burgundy in colour. Stuffed in one of its pockets was an old hat. His pants were dark brown and wore men's knee height boots, which were black. A long multi-coloured scarf hung around his neck, the ends flung over his left shoulder so he wouldn't trip over them as he ran. His companion was a female with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was also tall. She wore a brief garment made of animal skins and a fighting-knife was on her hip. In her arms was a robot with the appearance of a dog.

"Come on Leela, hurry it up." the man called as he pulled out a key. Leela glared at him as she tried to get a better hold on the robot.

"Tell me Doctor, why didn't we leave K9 in the TARDIS?" she shouted at him, referring to the robot in her arms and the blue box coming into sight.

"And have him miss all the fun? Never." the Doctor told her. When they reached the TARDIS, he quickly unlocked the door and they went in just as some rocks and sticks were thrown at them.

A wheezing, groaning sound could be heard and the TARDIS dematerialized. Inside the impossibly large control room, Leela put K9 down and stretched out her sore arms. In the middle of the control room stood a six-sided console. In the middle of it, a column rose and fell indicating the TARDIS was in motion. Leela watched as the Doctor went about the console flipping switches and pushing buttons. When he was done, he found a chair and slumped down into it. While he sat there, the Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crystal. It had six sides and was dark blue. As he toyed with it, Leela came to his side.

"Ooh, how lovely," she said admiring it. "What is it?" Silence was Leela's answer. She sighed and looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she said giving his shoulder a little shack.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"That thing in your hands."

"This? It's a Metebelis Sapphire, of course," he said putting it back in his pocket. Still entranced by the sapphire Leela ask, "What will you do with it?"

"I plan to give it to a friend of mine." The Doctor said smiling. Leaning back in his chair, the Doctor pulled out his hat and places it on his face. "Be a good girl, Leela and let me know when the TARDIS stops." he told her and seemed to have fallen asleep. Leela stared at the Doctor and sighed.

Upon arriving at the Hellsing mansion, the vampire family went strait to Integra's office and reported the destruction of the ghouls and the host vampire. When Integra acknowledge the report, Alucard and Seras went to their room for some alone time. Miya decided to go see Walter. The old retainer had become a second father to her. So when Miya found him in the kitchen, she greeted him with a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Walter-Papa. How are you this evening?"

"I'm a little tired." Walter said ignoring the nickname.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer."

"Oh, okay." Miya said and left. She decided to go change. Just as she reached the staircase leading to the basement she heard a strange sound. Miya closed her eyes and concentrated. It was coming from the garage. When she entered she looked in the direction of the sound and saw the outline of what looked like a tall box. As the box became more solid, she could see the words "Police public call box" in white letters above the doors. Curious the vampiress walked to the door and tried to open it but found it to be locked. Putting her ear to the door, Miya could hear muffled voices inside.

"Doctor… Doctor we have stopped." Leela said as she shook the sleeping man. When the Doctor didn't move, she thought of something her mother did to her, as a child, when she didn't want to get up. Leela leaned over the Doctor, carefully reaching under his layers of clothing until her fingers felt skin, and then she started to tickle him. At first she thought her little trick wasn't working, but when the Doctor started to laugh she smiled and continued until he fell off the chair. Removing his hat from his face the Doctor glared at the warrior.

"That is a cruel way of getting someone up." the Doctor told her as he got up off the floor. Still laughing, Leela got up too.

"I apologize, Doctor, but you wouldn't open you eyes no matter what I did," she said following him to the console.

"Well never mind that. Let's have a look at where we are." the Doctor said as he hit a switch. On the wall across from them the view screen appeared.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Leela asked looking at the screen.

"In a garage, by the looks of it," the Time Lord answered.

"What is… a garage?"

"A garage, Mistress, is a building for the storage of a motor vehicle or vehicles, Mistress." K9 said knowingly.

"According to the computer we're in London, Earth. The year is 2010." the Doctor said then frowned. "I didn't want London 2010, you silly thing, I wanted South Wales 1973," he told the TARDIS and threw up his arms as if to say 'I give up'. Leela gave the man a questioning look. Outside Miya realized they were coming out and hid in the shadows.

The door opened and out stepped a woman dressed in animal skin with a knife at her hip. As Miya watched the woman slowly approaching Sir Integra's car then she suddenly pulled out her weapon. Miya was about to leap out of hiding when a man step out and stopped his companion.

"I wouldn't do that, Leela." Miya heard the man tell his companion.

"Why? Would it awaken and attack me?" Leela asked. He sighed. Miya silently giggled.

"No it wouldn't." Miya could see the woman was disappointed. Then Leela noticed the windows and peered in.

"Doctor, look I can see the insides of the beast." Again the Doctor sighed. Miya had to go deeper into the shadows she was laughing so hard. When she finally calmed down, Miya continued watching the strangers. The Doctor grabbed Leela by the wrist as he explained.

"It's not a beast, Leela; it's what people call an automobile. It takes them to places they want to visit. Those clear things are called windows," the Time Lord told her impatiently.

"I do not understand, K9 can you explain?" Leela said looking down at, what Miya could see was a robot. The vampiress guessed that Leela called it K9 because it resembled a metal dog. Not to mention the big 'K9' on its side. The robot made some noises then answered Leela.

"An automobile, Mistress, is a road…"

"Later, K9, later. Come on." interrupted the Doctor. From her hiding place, Miya saw him glancing at the car.

"I used to have one," he said thoughtfully. "Beautiful thing." Then he walked towards a door on the other side of the garage, unaware that he was being watched. The door the Time Lord found led them to a great hull. Curious, the Doctor led his companions further down the hull. As he looked about, the Time Lord noticed a grand staircase leading to the upper levels and another set leading down to the lower levels. While the Doctor continued to look about, Miya noticed that Leela kept an eye on their surroundings her fighting-knife in her hand.

"Come along Leela." the Doctor said lowering his voice and started walking up the grand staircase. "And Leela put your knife away." His companion started to follow him when she remembered the robot at her feet.

"Doctor, what about K9?" she called to him. Already at the second floor, the man leaned over the side of the banister and told the girl to be quiet. Just as he spoke those words, a tall woman appeared out of the darkness. "Look out Doctor!" Leela shouted pulling her knife and taking up a fighting stance as the woman places a gun against the Doctor's head.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she asked coldly.

"Well I'm the Doctor. The other two are Leela and K9," he answered casually indicating his two companions. Integra moved closer to the banister to see a girl in a fighting stance and a metallic dog-like robot. "Put the knife away Leela, we're all friends here." said the Doctor with a big grin.  
>At that moment Walter came up from the basement and noticed K9 and Leela, looking up he saw a curly haired man, who gave him a toothy smile, and Integra. Looking back at Leela, he asked, "Who are you?" Still in her fighting stance but with her knife put away, Leela answered, "I am Leela. A warrior of the Sevateem."<p>

"What would you like me to do with them, my Lady?" Walter asked Integra.

"Bring them to my office. I want them were I can see them." she said pushing the Doctor towards her office.

"Come along Leela." Said the Doctor casually as he was being led down the hall.

When everyone was gone Miya came out of hiding and walked to the abandoned robot. As she approached, K9 turned around. At the front of its 'nose' the barrel of a gun appeared. Miya stopped moving.  
>"Easy, I only want to bring you to where your friends are." Miya told the automaton.<p>

Once in the office, Integra sat at her desk, pulled out a cigar, lit it and inhaled. Slowly letting the smoke out, she told the Doctor to sit down.

"A lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be smoking." the Doctor commented smiling as he sat down, Leela sat on the floor beside him. Integra glared at him and the Time Lord lowered his eyes.

"I was simply commenting, no need for rude glares," he pouted as he pulled out an old bag from his pocket and popped a candy into his mouth. The Time Lord offered some to Leela, who gladly took a couple, and then he turned to Integra.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" the Doctor offered. She continued to glare at him. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, popped another candy in his mouth and put the bag away. The director leaned back in her chair and inhaled some more of her cigar.

"Who did you say you were?" Integra asked exhaling.

"The Doctor and this is Leela," the Time Lord said. "And we left poor K9 alone down stairs." Just as he said this, a black hair girl fazed through the wall K9 in her arms. The Doctor smiled when he saw his robotic friend and got up to greet him. Leela however bounded to her feet in a fighting stands and pulled out her knife.

"Doctor, look out, she's a demon!" the warrior cried out and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't own Doctor Who or Hellsing, just this story.

A Strange Visit  
>Written by Seiryuu-san<p>

Part 2

"Who did you say you were?" Integra asked exhaling.

"The Doctor and this is Leela," the Time Lord said. "And we left poor K9 alone down stairs." Just as he said this, a black hair girl fazed through the wall K9 in her arms. The Doctor smiled when he saw his robotic friend and got up to greet him. Leela however bounded to her feet in a fighting stands and pulled out her knife.

"Doctor, look out, she's a demon!" the warrior cried out and attacked. Miya glared at the woman.

"Who you calling demon?" the vampiress said as she moved to avoid Leela's attack.

"Leela! Stop this at once!" the Doctor shouted only to find that she wasn't listening. Pulling out a knife of her own, Miya defended herself as Leela continued to attack. Hmm, she's good. I'm going to a have fun with this one, Miya thought smiling wildly. Now royally pissed, Integra called for Alucard. When the No-Life King appeared, he noticed his daughter battling with some strange woman.

_'Miya what is the meaning of this? This is not the place to be playing!' _The sudden sound of her father's voice in her head distracted Miya enough for Leela to slash her across the face. The girl cried out in pain. Leela smiled at her wounded opponent. Wiping some blood from the cut, Miya glared at Leela and they continued to fight. As they passed him, Alucard grabbed the two women by the wrist. Both Integra and the Doctor sighed in relief.

"You called my Master," he said holding onto his prisoners.

"Yes, take your daughter and stand behind my desk!" she yelled irritated. Turning to the Doctor she stated, "You, take your friend and keep her under control! I will not tolerant this behaviour in my office!" Hearing this Alucard released the warrior, who turned to face the two vampires. But before she could make another move, the Doctor grabbed her be the arm. He then forced Leela to sit on the floor. Taking her knife the Time Lord put it in his pocket and told his companion to be quiet.  
>Eyeing the two pairs, Integra glanced at Miya and demanded to know why she had appeared. The vampiress bowed and said, "I'm sorry Sir Hellsing, I didn't mean to interrupt. But I thought you'd like to see the robot as well." Integra accepted the apology and turned her attention on the time travelers.<p>

"Now before Miya here interrupted…" Integra started.

"Miya that is a lovely name." the Doctor said giving the vampiress a toothy smile.

"Th… Thank you," she said timidly. Before the Doctor could say another word, Integra slammed her fist on the desk.

"Doctor, are you're quite done?"

"Yes, yes. What would you like to know?" They glared at each other for a minute or two, and then Integra cleared her throat.

"Good. Now how did you get here?"

"Why, in the TARDIS, of course. The old girl is parked in your garage. I'd be happy to show you."

"The TARDIS? Is that what you call that blue box I saw appeared out of nowhere?" Miya asked. The Doctor nodded with pride.

"The what?" Integra asked confused.

"The TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the Time Lord said knowingly. Integra glared at him and said coldly, "I must warn you, Doctor, I don't appreciate jokers."

"My dear lady, I assure you I'm not joking." His response was another glare.

"Are you trying to say that you can travel through time?" Miya asked sceptically.

"Oh, not just time but space as well." the Doctor reassured her. He was about to explain but was silenced when Integra slammed on her desk again. The Doctor turned to face the director.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked annoyed. Integra throw the Time Lord a deadly glare but he simply ignored it. Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else from this stranger, Integra angrily dismiss the vampires and commanded Walter to take the Doctor and his companions to a holding cell.

Once in his room, Alucard threw Miya to the floor, surprising Seras. Never in all his time of serving the Hellsing woman did he see her so angry. Seras looked from her husband to her daughter and back.

"Do I want to know?" she asked patiently.

"Our daughter here was playing with some strange woman in the office of the Lady Hellsing… while she was in it." Alucard told Seras.

"Father please, it wasn't my fault. That woman attacked me first," Miya said from the floor. "I swear I was defending myself but…"

"But?" Seras asked watching her daughter.

"But I lost myself in the fun of the moment. She was no match for me, though." Miya said with a smile. Seeing the look in her father's eyes she lowering her head. Alucard sighed and sat down beside his daughter.

"The only reason we are kept alive is to serve the Lady Hellsing. Your mother joined Hellsing after I turned her. She was allowed to stay as long as she worked for Integra. However when your mother was pregnant with you, I had to work very hard to convince Sir Hellsing that we should keep you. The day you were born, my Master finally agreed with one condition: that when you became of age, you would join us in the battle of eliminating the FREAKS and serve her. But she warned me if you ever endangered her life or the Organization, the three of us would be locked up." Alucard paused as Seras placed a hand on his shoulder. "And that stunt you pulled could have done just that." he added. Miya looked at her father, he had taken his glass off and she could see sadness in his eyes. She leaned in close and hugged him.

"I'm sorry father. I'll go and apologize to her right now." Miya told him and got up to leave.

"Miya, maybe you should wait until tomorrow. Give Miss Integra time to cool down." Seras said. Miya agreed, not really wanting to face the Ice Queen just yet. She decided to go to her room. Noticing the bucket, Miya walked to the table and saw that all the ice had melted and that the bag of medical blood was floating about in the water. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the bag and bit into it, sucking at the blood. When she was done, she changed out of her uniform and into a pair of black pants and a red tank top with a black fishnet top over it. Both the pants and shirt hugged her form beautifully. Her long black hair was separated into two pigtails tied at the base of her neck. To finish the look of the outfit, Miya throw on a long leather coat.

"You stupid girl!" the Doctor shouted at Leela when Walter had closed the door behind them. He wasn't too thrilled with the way Leela had acted.  
>"What possessed you to attack that girl? She did nothing to you. Well?" Leela had trouble answering the Time Lord's questions; she had never seen him so angry. She tried to explain her actions but failed. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the bed.<p>

"What am I going to do with you?" he said sighing. Leela was so ashamed that she huddled into the corner of the room. The Doctor watched her and thought rest would be a good idea. Putting his hat on the little table beside the bed and throwing his coat and scarf on the floor, he then lied down and closed his eyes.  
>A couple of hours passed, when the Doctor awoke to the sound of tapping on the metal door. He groaned.<p>

"K9 is that you making that noise?" he accused the automaton.

"Negative, Master."

"Well see who is, will you. That's a good boy." K9's 'ears' wiggled as his sensors told him that the sound came from the door. He glided across the floor and stopped.

"Please identify yourself," he said.

"It's Miya. I wish to speak to the Doctor," the voice told the robot. K9 turned around and glided to the bed.

"Master."

"Yes, K9, what is it?"

"Someone to see you, Master."

"Alright." the Doctor said. He sat up, turned on the little table light and told the person to come in. Miya fazed through the door and noticed the Doctor sitting on the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were resting. If you want I can come back later."

"No, please come in sit down. What can I do for you?" the Doctor asked getting up to pick up his coat and scarf. Miya went and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" the Doctor asked her as he sat down on the bed. Curious to know what a 'Jelly Baby' was, Miya accepted his offer. She watched the Time Lord as he pulled out an old paper bag from one of his coat pockets. The Doctor smiled and tossed a candy into his mouth. Then he passed the bag to Miya. She reached in and pulled out a candy, it was blue and looked like a little person, and popped it into her mouth. She was able to chew it but had lots of difficulty swallowing. When she was sure the sweet wasn't going to come back, she went strait to the point of her visit.

"I'd like to apologize for fighting with your companion… Leela I believe was her name." Miya told the Doctor.

"Yes, well that's Leela for you… Wait a minute, how do you know her name? I didn't tell you." he asked wide-eyed.

"I heard you calling to her, during our battle." she told him.

"Oh, I see." the Doctor said as he throw on his coat then started to wrap his scarf around his neck. When he was done, the Doctor walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Miya asked walking to his side.

"I'm leaving. Never liked staying in one spot," he said pulling out a long silver object.

"What's that?" she asked admiring the object.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. It's a very useful tool," the Doctor answered. She watched as he turned it on and heard a faint humming noise as he worked on the lock. After a couple of seconds a click was heard and the Doctor smiled. Poking his head out the Doctor saw that all was clear. Then he stepped out of the room, only to be pulled back inside.

"What is it, Miya?" he said looking at the girl holding onto the back of his coat.

"You can't just go waltzing about; you'll get caught… again. And if you thought Sir Integra was mad earlier, that would be nothing if she finds out you were walking about."

"What do you propose I do?" said the Doctor as Miya closed and locked the door. Going to K9 the Doctor told the automaton to watch over Leela.

"Affirmative, Master." the robot answered. Miya promised the computer-dog that she would protect his master and bring him back soon. Then she hugged the Doctor and the two fazed through the floor.

Before the Time Lord could blink, he found himself standing outside in the gardens, Miya smiling at him. He looked at her not too sure what happened. When the Time Lord tried to walk his legs gave out. Surprised Miya caught him before he fell to the ground and helped him to a nearby bench.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Father warned me about the side affects fazing has on humans." she said rubbing his legs trying to get feeling back into them.

"Why does everyone think I'm human?" he asked himself. Miya looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you saying that you're not?" she asked mischief in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not," he said indignantly.

"Then what are you?" Miya asked standing up.

"I'm a Time Lord. I come from a planet called Gallifrey," he told the girl smiling. Miya leaned in and gazed at him. Then she moved to the side of his head. The Doctor shivered slightly when he felt her breath on his cheek.

"I guess that would explain your two hearts," she whispered in his ear. When she faced the Doctor again, he stared at her wide-eyed. He was about to say something but Miya stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.  
>"Your secret's safe with me." she said in a low voice and winked at him as she sat down beside him. <em>Well I walked onto that one<em>, he thought running his hand through his hair.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you?" the Doctor asked standing up to test his legs.

"I'm a vampire." Miya smiled. "A child of the night." she continued dramatically.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." the Doctor said with a thoughtful look.

"Like?"

"Your fangs for one. Then there are your red eyes and your pale skin. Plus you seem to heal faster then the average person and you go through things." he said walking away. Miya stood up and quickly rejoined him.

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"No. Should it?" It was her turn to stare at the Doctor wide-eyed.

"Well yeah! Do you not know what a vampire is?"

"Of course I do. Your weaknesses are the sun, any kind of holy relics and silver. Having a stake thrust through your heart can kill you. And…" the Doctor turned to face Miya. "You seduce and kill your victims by draining them of their blood."

"I have never killed a human in my life!" the vampiress growled in defence. The Doctor looked at her sceptically.

"How do you stay alive then?"

"By drinking donated medical blood."  
>Nodding he pocketed his hands and started walking again. Miya followed close behind.<p>

"Where are you going, Doctor?"

"To see London. The last time I saw it was in the 50s…" he paused, a puzzled look on his face. "Now was that 1650 or 2650… Oh well it doesn't matter." Miya stared at him not believing her ears but didn't press the matter. Hooking her arm around his, Miya led him to the front gate and out onto the streets of London.

As they walked about the city, the Doctor pointed out certain differences between Miya's London and the London he had visited so long ago. After a while, he changed the subject to tell Miya of his travels. Every now and then the vampiress would laugh. As he told her about one of his worst enemies, he explained how they would go about exclaiming "Exterminate!" what they looked like and how they would claim to be the masters of the universe.

"And what do these things called themselves?" Miya asked as she continued to walk. When she didn't get an answer, she stopped and faced the Time Lord. Approaching him, Miya noticed a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Doctor?" she said concerned. The Time Lord looked at her and gave her a small smile. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not." he said quietly. "It's more what I've done." Seeing the confusion on Miya's face, the Doctor sighed, took her by the hand and led her to a nearby bench. When they sat down, Miya smiled inwardly when the Doctor didn't let go of her hand. He sighed again and started to explain.

"As you know I travel through Time and Space." Miya nodded. "Well some time after my release from exile and regeneration, my people sent me and my companions to a planet called Skaro…" The Doctor stopped talking, but the vampiress encouraged him to continue. He closed his eyes and breathed. "I was sent there to avert the Daleks' creation or to affect their genetic development."

"Daleks?"

"Yes, that's the name they were given."

"Oh." Miya fall silent as the Doctor continued his explanation.

"I tried to convince their chief scientist, Devros, that if he went on with his experiments, he would create the worst kind of monsters known in the universe. When that didn't work I decided to destroy them forever." He stopped talking again, got up and walked away. In his anger, the Time Lord hit a wall. Miya rejoined him and cradled his sore hand.

"I take it your idea didn't work." she said giving the hand a little kiss. The Doctor shook his head. Then he closed his eyes as the memories flowed back.

"After I had set all the explosives, all I had to do was to touch two wires together and the Daleks would be no more," he said.

"But?"

"I hesitated. I started to question my decision." Miya stared at the time traveler.

"Why? If these Daleks are as evil as you say they are, then you had every right to rid the universe of them." The Doctor chuckled.

"You and Sarah would have gotten along beautifully," he told her. "She also told me that I shouldn't hesitate in killing them."

"Then why?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Because if I did, I'd be no different then the Daleks."

"But…"

"Let me tell you something I told Sarah." interrupted the Doctor. "If someone who know the future pointed out a child to you and told you that that child would grow up totally evil, to be a ruthless dictator who would destroy millions of lives, could you than kill that child?"

"It depends." Miya said.

"On what?"

"On whom the child is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if the child was my father before he was turned then no I wouldn't kill him. But if the child was Anderson, then I'd kill him in a heartbeat."

"I see." the Doctor said.

"Of course if that happened then my father wouldn't have a play mate." Miya said thoughtfully. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Doctor looking at her in shook. Miya giggle.

"We should head back," she said once she calmed down. The Doctor started to complain, which caused Miya to giggle again. She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips and said, "We have to. Besides K9's waiting for you." As she walks away the Doctor put on a stubborn face. Pulling his hat down and throwing his hands in his pockets, he refused to move. Suddenly Miya cried out. The Doctor looked up and saw a long silver blade sticking out of the draculina shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Visit  
>Written by Seiryuu-san<p>

Part 3

"We should head back." Miya said. The Doctor started to complain.

"We have to." she said "Besides K9's waiting for you." As she walks away the Doctor put on a stubborn face. Pulling his hat down and throwing his hands in his pockets, he refused to move. Suddenly Miya cried out. The Doctor looked up and saw a long silver blade sticking out of the draculina shoulder.

Running Miya grabbed the Doctor and flung the two of them into an alleyway. Before the Doctor could express his disapprovement, Miya clapped a hand over his mouth and pointed. The Time Lord glared at her for a moment before following the direction of the finger. What he saw made his blood run cold. Right where he and Miya had stood twenty blades were impaled into the ground. The Doctor turned to face his companion, who continued to stare at the entrance.

"What, in the name of Rassilon, are those?" the Time Lord asked appalled.

"Blessed blades." Miya said acidly as she pulled the offending object out of her shoulder. "They belong to Father Alexander Anderson."

"Father? Are you telling me a priest threw those things!" the Doctor exclaimed in disbelief. Miya nodded wincing.

"Are you all right?" he asked while looking for her attacker.

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'll be fine. I've been in worse shape then this." Miya told him. Before the Doctor could ask any other questions he heard the sound of footsteps. As the steps came closer, Miya pushed the Time Lord behind a dumpster. Curious the Doctor peered around the dumpster but wasn't able to see what this priest was like before his companion pushed him back again. He was about to protest when a deep voice spoke.

"We are God's representatives, earthly agents o' divine punishment. Oor mission is tae destroy doon tae the last wee bit thae fools wha' would oppose oor God. Amen." As Anderson talked, the Doctor could hear the blades being pulled out of the ground.

Miya pulled out her gun and smiled. "So we get to play again," she said. Then she stood up, aimed her gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Anderson in the chest and he fell over. Miya moved from the dumpster, the Doctor following close behind her.

"Did you really have to shoot him?" the Doctor asked as they moved closer to the fallen priest.

"No." the vampiress answered keeping her gun on the Paladin.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because this man is more dangerous then you think."

"How so?" asked the Time Lord. Miya sighed and faced him.

"He's a regenerator," she told the time traveler. The Doctor was about to ask for an explanation when the Paladin suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by the throat. As the Time Lord struggled to breath, Anderson grinned madly at Miya.

"Didn't ye're mother ever tell ya noot to play whit ye're food?" Anderson said.

"Paladin, you let him go now!" the draculina demanded ignoring the priest's question.

"And whi' will ye do if ah don't?" he asked slyly. Through squinted eyes the Doctor could see Miya's face darken. Her gun pointed at his captor's head.

"Then I'll shoot your brains out," she said tightening her grip on the trigger. Quickly Anderson moved his prisoner in front of him. Miya immediately remove her finger from the trigger and growled.

"Now whit are ye going to do?" Anderson asked as he started to laugh. Then he suddenly stopped when a knife appeared under his chin.

"You will release the Doctor or I will slit your miserable throat from ear to ear." said a voice that both Miya and the Doctor recognized. It was Leela.

"I'd listen to her, if I were you, Paladin." Miya said smiling. Anderson glared at the vampiress and released his prisoner. Glad to be able to breathe again the Doctor staggered towards Miya. Seeing that the Doctor was safe, Leela moved around Anderson so that she was facing him. Keeping her knife on Anderson, Leela backed away to rejoin with the others.

"Now, Paladin you will leave. And if you return, not only will you have me to deal with, but Leela as well." They stared at each other for some time, and then Anderson smiled.

"Aye ah'll go. But ye've not heard the last o' me." the Paladin said and disappeared in a whirl of bible pages.

With Anderson gone, Miya was able to calm down. She was very grateful towards Leela. If she hadn't shown up when she did, Miya didn't know if she could have saved the Doctor. The draculina closed her eyes and let out a sigh. If only she had more powers. Father's not going to be happy when he finds out a human helped me out, Miya thought grimly. She sighed again and turned to her two companions.

"Come on you two, time to head back to the mansion." the vampiress told them.

"Miya, I think we should find shelter first. The sun will be up soon," the Doctor said. Miya agreed then noticed Leela looking at them confused.

"What do we need shelter for, Doctor?" asked the warrior. "Why do we need to hide from the sun? Sun is good for you."

"For you or I, Leela, but not for Miya."

"I do not understand." Now both Leela and Miya looked confused.

"Has Leela never heard of vampires?" Miya asked. The Time Lord shook his head.

"Will you kindly explain what the two of you are talking about!" Leela exclaimed annoyed.

"Of course Leela, let's find Miya some shelter then I'll explain everything." the Doctor said.  
>They found an old house and as the two time travelers looked about, Miya searched for a suitable place to sleep. Going to the second floor, she looked in the master bedroom, found a walk-in closet and settled down for the day. At that moment the Doctor and Leela walked in, only to find the draculina fast asleep.<p>

While Miya slept, the Doctor told Leela about vampires. Suddenly the Doctor stopped talking. Leela opened her mouth to say something but was silenced. Before ether of them could move, two canisters landed on the floor and smoke started to fill the room. In a couple of seconds the time travelers were unconscious.

When Miya awoke the following evening, she found herself bound tight and chained to a cell wall. What in the nine hells?, Miya thought struggling against her restraints. As she continued to struggle, Miya suddenly heard a little chuckle.

"Careful little one, you don't want to hurt yourself," the voice said. Miya looked about the cell but could see no one.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the vampiress demanded.  
>A hooded figure walked in. Not far behind him, a couple of men followed with the unconscious form of the Doctor and Leela. The men chained them up on the wall to the left of Miya.<p>

"What have you done to them?" she demanded.

"You needn't worry, my dear. They will soon awaken." the hooded figure calmly told her. No sooner had he said this, the Doctor moaned.

"You see."  
>Miya stared at him then turned her attention to the awakening Time Lord.<p>

"Doctor?" she called. "Are you alright?" With sluggish movements the Doctor looked about himself. Then his eyes found the vampiress. He smiled weakly.

"My dear Miya, is that you?" he mumbled.

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"Like Aggedor sat on my head," he answered wearily. Miya wasn't sure who or what this Aggedor was, but she was relieved to see the Doctor wasn't hurt. Miya then called to Leela. The warrior was very weak, but unharmed. Satisfied, the draculina returned her attention to the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" she asked with a slight growl. "Why have you chained us up like animals?" The figure chuckled.

"It is you I was really after, my dear," he said ignoring the draculina's questions. "But to have the Doctor in my hands as well…" The figure reached out and yanked the Doctor's head back. Then he pulled his hood back revealing a chard skeletal face. Immediately recognizing his old adversary, the Doctor managed to say two words.

"The Master!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Visit  
>Written by Seiryuu-san<p>

Part 4

"Doctor?" Miya called. "Are you alright?" With sluggish movements the Doctor looked about himself. Then his eyes found the vampiress. He smiled weakly.

"My dear Miya, is that you?" he mumbled.

"Yes. How do you fell?"

"Like Aggedor sat on my head," he answered wearily. Relieved to see the Doctor wasn't hurt, Miya called to Leela. The warrior was very weak, but unharmed. Satisfied, the draculina returned her attention to the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" she asked with a slight growl. "Why have you chained us up like animals?" The figure chuckled.

"It is you I was really after, my dear," he said ignoring the draculina questions. "But to have the Doctor in my hands as well…" The figure reached out and yanked the Doctor's head back. Then he pulled his hood back revealing a chard skeletal face. Immediately recognizing his old adversary, the Doctor managed to say two words.

"The Master!"

"What are you up to?" the Doctor asked.

"I am here because of this charming lady." the Master replied gently touching Miya's cheek.

"What could you want me for?" Miya growled moving her face away from him.

"You, my dear, are my key to a new life." he said. "The child of two vampires, the strain is strong inside you." The Doctor looked at the Master wide-eyed.

"You can't possibly be thinking of…" Miya looked from the Doctor to the Master and back. She did not like the horror written on the Doctor's face.

"Care to share, Doctor." she said.

"Like me, the Master is also a Time Lord. The body you see is his last one."

"So… he's dying." Miya concluded. The Doctor nodded.

"And he plans to have you change him. To give him the powers of a vampire." the Doctor finished closing his eyes. The silence was broken with a sudden laughter.

"Change? Me?" The Master laughed. "My plans are a little grander then that." He chuckled. "I would never subject myself to such weakness that the light from any star could destroy me." Pacing across the room dramatically he turned back to his captives. "No, not a vampire, but hidden inside of her is the secret to immortality, and it will be MINE!" He yelled hysterically.

"You're crazy!" Miya shouted. The Master stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Maybe so, But when I've gained the secrets of immortality, you'll regret those words." He snapped his fingers and two men entered. Instructing them to release the vampiress and bring her to his lab, the Master flashed an evil smile at the Doctor, and then turned to leave. The men soon followed him with Miya, who was trying very hard to free herself. Soon the draculina found herself in the Master's lab and bound to a table. "Relax, my dear I'm just going to perform a few experiments." said the Master. "Now look deep into my eyes and sleep."

Back at Hellsing HQ, Integra decided to check up on the Doctor and his wild companion. When she reached the cell she found the guard slumped against the wall and the cell empty (apart from K9).

"What the hell happened here?" the director demanded. "Where are the prisoners?"

"The Doctor Master left with the one called Miya. When they did not return Mistress Leela went to find them." K9 answered. Integra glared at the automaton.

"You're coming with me." she told the robot and headed for the stairs. Once in her office, Integra called for Alucard and Seras. When they appeared she explained what had happened.

"What was Miya doing in the cell to begin with?" Alucard demanded.

"She wanted to apologize to the Doctor Master for battling with Mistress Leela." K9 said.

"It's Sir Integra Miya should've apologized to, not the Doctor." Seras said angrily.

"Yes well… what's done is done. Let's bring her home shall we." Integra said.

"And the Doctor?" Seras asked.

"He's to be brought here too. He's got a lot of explaining to do." Integra instructed and the two vampires left.

Along the back wall, half formed shapes of embiatic matter float in glass cylinders. These miss-shapened forms watched with unseeing eyes as the Master passed the length of his libratory.

"Why is this not working? I should be able to isolate that which brings about immortality. Everything I've tried, the weakness' persists." He said kicking the dust of his most resent lab assistant. In his anger, he threw a beaker. You'd think that being the child of two vampires, it would be easier to isolate. The Master took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Maybe the key isn't in her blood but elsewhere, the Master thought. Smiling he began to prepare the lab for a new round of experiments.

So deep was Miya's sudation that she hardly reacted to the niddles as they penetrated her skin to extract samples of her organs. Smiling the Master said triumphantly.

"With these I should be able to create a flawless creature from which I can extract true immortality." He instructed his slaves to return the vampiress to the cell, as he began his new rounds of experiments.

To lose a unit of blood can leave a human feeling weaker but the effect is multiplied on a vampire. After several hours Miya was return to the cell, the guards throwing her unconscious form into Leela's waiting arms.

"How is she, Doctor?" Leela asked getting a better hold on the vampiress.

"In need of rest." the Time Lord said. Taking the vampiress from Leela, he walked over to a bed on the far side of the cell. Carefully laying her down, the Doctor unwrapped his scarf, folded it neatly and put it under Miya's head.

"What is going on, Doctor?" Leela asked.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor answers. "But I do know that whatever the Master is planning it's not good."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"At the moment, no. All we can do now is wait for Miya to recover. Rest right now, we may not be able to do so later."  
>Closing her eyes, Leela rested for a bit. But her nap was interrupted by the sound of objects falling to the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw the Doctor emptying his pockets. Curious she crawled over to have a closer look. The Master had taken the Doctor's Sonic screwdriver, what else could there be? There was the bag of Jelly Babies, that accursed yo-yo (she didn't think she'd ever understand its purpose), some string, pins and a lot of other things Leela didn't know the names to. She was about to ask him what he was looking for when he suddenly exclaimed "Ah ha!" and held up a slim metallic tube.<p>

"What is it, Doctor?" Leela asked.

"It's a dog-whistle. I'm going to call K9… well I'm going to try anyway." he said smiling, and then blew into it. When she didn't hear anything, Leela looked at the Doctor confused.

"Is it broken?" she asked.

"Of course it's not broken!" the Doctor snapped.

"Then why have I not heard anything?" the warrior asked exasperated.

"Because you're not a dog," the Time Lord said matter-of-factly. He blew into it a couple more times. When he was done, the Doctor pocketed the whistle, along with all of his other things.

Back at Integra's office K9 lifted his head and said, "Master." Startled she looked down at the robot.

"I beg your pardon!" she exclaimed.

"The Doctor Master is calling me. I must go."

"What?"

"The Doctor Ma…"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time." interrupted the director.

"I must go." With that said K9 headed for the door.

"Now hold on…" Before Integra could finish the doors opened and K9 was gone. By the time Integra was in the hall the little robot was down the stairs (how that happened she didn't know nor cared) and heading for the front door. Integra growled then turned to face an astonish Walter.

"Don't ask, I'll explain later," the director said as she ran down the stairs not wanting to loose sight of the robot dog. Grabbing two guards, Integra disappeared out the front doors.

Miya awoke to the sound of the Doctor's twin heartbeats and a strong urge to feed. Ignoring Leela's sleeping form she knelt down by the Doctor and watched him for couple of seconds. She watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed softly. Then her eyes fell upon his throat and she smiled as her fangs began to enlarge. She started to lean towards the Doctor and stopped. With difficulty, Miya pulled away from the Time Lord. I must control my instincts, she thought, forcing herself away. But the bloodlust swelled within her and she opened her mouth to bit him when she suddenly felt a sharp blade at her neck.  
>Crying out the vampiress turned to face her would-be attacker. The Sevateem warrior stood in front of her.<p>

"I will not allow you to harm the Doctor." Leela said.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

With difficulty, Miya pulled away from the Time Lord. I must control my instincts, she thought, forcing herself away. But the bloodlust swelled within her and she opened her mouth to bite him when she suddenly felt a sharp blade at her neck.  
>Crying out the vampiress turned to face her would-be attacker. The Sevateem warrior stood in front of her.<p>

"I will not allow you to harm the Doctor." Leela said. Miya simply hissed at her and turned back to her prey. But before Miya could act out her intentions for the second time, she found herself thrown to the far side of the room.

"I told you… I will not allow you to harm the Doctor!" Leela said as she took a defensive stands in front of the sleeping man. Miya screamed with rage and charged the warrior. The noise of the two fighting awoke the Doctor. As he watched them, the Time Lord noticed that Leela was always between him and the vampiress. Focusing on Miya, he noticed her eyes were wild, her fangs longer and her fingers had turned into claws. The side affect of blood lost, he mused. Must find a way out of here and find Miya some blood before she kills her first human, he thought as he looked around the room.

While the Doctor searched for an exit, outside in the streets of London, Integra was starting to get annoyed with the metal dog. She had been following him for what seemed liked hours. She was about to demand that the dog explain himself, when Alucard and Seras appeared. They announced that they may have found the Doctor and his companions. Pleased with this news, Integra told them to show her. Seras picked up K9 and they were off.

They drew closer to their destination, a squat little office building in an industrial part of the city. As they approached two guards came out and tried to stop them, only to be knocked out by K9's laser beams. As they rushed through the doors the odour of blood was thick and palpable, crashing against them like waves in the sea.

Alucard and Seras recognised it as Miya's and they run off following its trail, leaving behind their master and the little metal dog. The trail led them down corridors, around corners and through walls. Until finally the trail brought them to a room. Behind the door, they could hear someone cursing and things breaking. Alucard pulled out his black gun, the 13mm Jackal while Seras' right arm turned into a long black tendril. They charged through the door and tackled the only person in the room.

The Master was so preoccupied with his experiments; he failed to notice a little red light, which was on the wall just to the left of the door. So when Alucard and Seras charging through, he didn't have time to grab his Tissue Compression Eliminator. And so he found himself on the ground with a tendril around his entire body and a gun in his face. It wasn't until he was over the shock of being captured, that the Master realised who his attackers were.

"Ah the famed Alucard and his bride, come to rescue the Doctor and his friends." the Master said with a smirk. Seras growled at him and tighten her grip on his body. Keeping his gun on the Master's face, Alucard told the Time Lord that he had two seconds to either tell where their daughter is or die. The Master's smirk deepens. "Kill me and you'll never find your daughter." He spat back. The No-Life-King was so annoyed that he clubbed the Master with the butt of his gun, rendering him unconscious. It was at that point that Integra and K9 finally caught up to the vampires.

"Come on! K9's sensors have found the Doctor. And according to him something is wrong." Integra told them. They were about to leave, when Seras inquired about the unconscious form of the Master.

"Leave him." was all Alucard said and was out the door. Once again the little group followed the tin dog. Soon they turned a corner and could hear yelling and banging. It was the Doctor and he sounded very despite to get out of his prison. K-9 quickly approached the door and blasted the lock off. Free at last the Doctor rushed out, telling them that he'd explain everything later.

"Right now Leela is in mortal combat with Miya, and we need to stop them." He exclaimed.

"What is it with that girl? That's twice that she's attack your companion." Integra said exasperated

"Believe me, dear lady. This time is different."

"How so?" Seras asked.

"She's lost lots of her blood and because of that she's gone..." the Doctor paused searching for the right word.

"I see." Said the strawberry blond vampire.

"In a word 'feral'." He said nodding. "They are fighting because Leela prevented Miya from feeding on me." Alucard growled and marched into the cell. Once inside, he could tell that Leela was on the verge of collapsing. So he approached them and tore them apart, shoving Leela towards the door while holding onto Miya. As his daughter screamed and flailed, Alucard tore open his sleeve and made a big gash in his wrist. The scent of blood calmed the raged vampiress enough for him to offer her his wrist. Miya took the offered blood and drank greedily. After a couple of minutes, Alucard heard a light sigh.

"Welcome back, Love." He said as Miya rested her head on his chest.

"It's good to be back." She replied softly.

Soon they were heading back to the lab to collect the Master only to discover that he and a column at the back of the lab had disappeared. Once again the Master had escaped.

The small group made their way back to the Hellsing manor. Between Miya, the Doctor, and Leela the full story was told and everyone finally knew what had happened. And so once again it was time for the Doctor and his companions to leave.

"Will I ever see you again, Doctor?" Miya asked as Leela and K9 went into the TARDIS.

"I don't know. The TARDIS is such a fickle old girl. I never know where she'll land next." He replied and started to go through the doors when an idea hit him. Facing Miya once again, he took her by the hand and asked her if she'd like to join him. Her face brightened at the idea of such an adventure but declined saying her place was at the manor with her family. The Doctor nodded, entered the TARDIS and with a wheezing, groaning sound the blue box disappeared.


End file.
